


If you Love Like That...

by FireThatFox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ever faithful, F/M, Love never is, Slow Burn, Tags will change as story progresses, This will not be mushy, This will not be smooth, blood makes you blind, love is not blind, real love is broken, real love is rocky, this will be passionate, unless you're a moron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireThatFox/pseuds/FireThatFox
Summary: Sakura thought she loved Sasuke, until someone who knew even less about love took it upon himself to show her what real love was.Sasuke never noticed Sakura, until someone else took notice of her.  He had lost too many, why should he give her up to someone else, even if he doesn't love her...he doesn't want her to love...'him'.His passion for her drives the blood lust, the insanity of his soul calls out for her...mate, she will be our mate...Shukaku roars inside his head...he doesn't know how to love, he only know how to kill.  Love becomes an obsession, if you love like that.
Relationships: Gaara & Haruno Sakura, Gaara/Haruno Sakura
Comments: 31
Kudos: 77





	If you Love Like That...

He hated them. They could never do anything right. They had just gotten there and already, his brother was causing problems, the imbecile, did he not understand, hadn’t he listened to Baki when he had told them to lay low, to not draw attention to themselves.

They were only there for one reason, just one...and his idiot brother was already messing it up because he couldn’t shut up and let things go. A kid had run into him, a little, worthless, insignificant kid...‘Pathetic’, Gaara grunted, using his sand to disappear and reappear above his siblings in the tree that held the boy who had just hit his brother in the wrist with a rock.

‘A rock, he had stopped Kankuro with just a rock. Someone to keep an eye on then’, Gaara made the mental note in his head before speaking to his brother.

“You’re an embarrassment to our village. Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?” Gaara crossed his arms and spoke to his older brother as the blonde, the black haired boy, the girl and the smaller kids watched.

“I know, I mean, they challenged us. They started the whole thing really.” Gaara’s brother stuttered. “Here’s what happened.” Kankuro began to explain what had happened, trying to calm and appease his younger brother.

“Shut up. Or I’ll kill you.” Gaara’s tone dropped a decibel as his eyes watched his brother cower before him. He shouldn’t have had to interfere, he shouldn’t have had to say anything...the incompetence. He hated them.

“Right, I was totally out of line.” Kankuro stuttered.

Looking away from his brother, Gaara turned his head to the black haired boy in the tree. “I’m sorry for any trouble he caused.” They needed to leave, Kankuro needed to be punished.

Falling to the ground in a ripple of sand Gaara stepped ahead of his siblings. “Let’s go. We didn’t come here to play games.” His warning was clear.

“Right. Sure I get it.” Kankuro turned from the group of Konoha nin to follow his younger brother. ‘Shit he had fucked up, Gaara was going to punish him for this. He hadn’t thought his brother was watching. He should have known better, Gaara was always watching.

Gaara felt her move before she spoke, but didn’t turn around until she called out to him.

“Wait!” Sakura yelled. “I can tell from your headbands your shinobi from the village hidden in the Sand and of course Konoha and Suna are allies, but”

Gaara grit his teeth...his sister had taken a deep breath, she was going to say something stupid now...if it wasn’t one, it was the other...he hated them.

“We have permission to be here. We’re here for the Chunin exams. You’re not too bright are you?” The blonde laughed at Sakura.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at his sister. He didn’t like how Temari was always talking down to others. She was inferior, she had no right to insult this...girl.

“Enough Temari.” Gaara had turned around to look at the girl. He hadn’t paid much attention to her before she had spoken but now that he did she was...interesting to look at. Her chakra signature was smooth and...calming. Different from those of the Genin around her. She was someone to pay attention to as well.

“Let’s go.” The redhead spoke to his siblings but his cold teal eyes remained on Sakura, making the girl shiver. Gaara continued to watch her, he could feel her chakra intensify, and he wondered if it was because of him...her reaction to his attention...pleased him. She was so...responsive.

Sasuke’s eyes darted from the redhead to his teammate and without thinking he stepped out and in front of her, blocking her from view. The redhead smirked, his eyes flickering from Sakura to his, then the redhead turned and led his team away from the Konoha Genin to the rooftops nearby.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto stood side by side and watched the Suna Genin jump to the roof tops and run toward the Hokage’s tower.

“That was intense.” The brown haired youth looked at Naruto with hesitant eyes. “Sorry for causing problems but uh, why didn’t you pound him huh?”

“I would have, ya know, if he had said anything else!” Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and nodded with his eyes closed, one eye cracked to see Sakura’s reaction, but she wasn’t looking at him, she was looking off into the distance where the redhead had disappeared.

“Sakura chan? You okay?” Naruto asked her with a small frown on his face.

Sakura shook her head as if coming out of a daze. “Uh yeah, sorry, that was...weird huh?” 

Sasuke looked at the pinkette in annoyance. “Come on.” He reached out and grabbed her hand roughly, pulling her behind him as they started to walk away from the rest of the group.

“Sa Sasuke kun?” Sakura looked down to where his hand was holding hers, a blush rose to her cheeks and her eyes began to sparkle...Sasuke kun...was holding her hand!

“Where do you guys think you’re going?” Naruto called after them, but was ignored as the dark headed Uchiha pulled the pink haired girl behind him, all the way to her house.

“Don’t leave your house tonight. I’ll come get you in the morning for training.” Without a word of explanation, Sasuke opened her own front door and pushed her inside. Sakura stumbled and looked over her shoulder confused at his sudden concern but he had left already, his figure in the distance running over the treeline toward the training grounds.

“What the heck just happened?” Sakura ran her fingers through her hair and kicked off her boots. “Since when does he care where I go or what I do?”

Sakura was so confused about Sasuke’s odd behavior she had completely forgotten to gush over his attention.

Baki met his Genin team by the steps to the Hokage tower. “You’re late.” He looked down at them in disapproval.

“My fault.” Kankuro looked at his younger brother nervously, but Gaara wasn’t paying attention to him.

The redhead was looking over his shoulder, past the trees, the market and the lingering shinobi. He could feel it, her chakra. The dark haired boy had left her and was moving in the opposite direction, he had left her alone...the fool. Gaara’s fingers twitched at his side. He wanted to…

“Gaara, pay attention. We’re meeting the Hokage. As the Kazekage’s children it is both an honor for us to be here and an honor for them to have us. We must all play our part.” Baki reminded him.

‘I know that’, Gaara hissed inside his head, he wasn’t a fool, his eyes flickered to his brother and his sister...they were, but that didn’t matter. He would be blamed for their incompetence, if the mission failed it would be his fault in the eyes of his village...he hated them for it, he hated them all.

Baki looked down into the unyielding blank eyes of his charge. He never knew what the boy was thinking, what he was going to do, it was nerve wracking. His sister and brother could calm him sometimes, keep him under control for the most part. It was only when he was pushed, when he was challenged or agitated that he started to lose control and once that eerie calm broke...there was no telling how far he would go, who he would kill, or how many would die.

Something was distracting the boy, Baki noticed he had been looking over his shoulder, concentrating on...something. Baki dared not ask him what it was, dared not let him know he noticed the odd behavior. Any little thing could set the boy off, anything, or nothing at all.

There was a full moon in a little under two weeks. The timing was perfect. The beast was always restless during a full moon. The hate was always harder to control then. It was almost too easy in Baki’s mind...if everything went as planned.

The boy was the key, he was their jinchuuriki. He couldn’t afford to get distracted. There were too many lives on the line. Gaara needed to maintain control. He needed to remain focused and it was Baki’s job to make sure he did just that. If he had to, Baki would take it upon himself to eliminate anything or anyone that distracted the boy, his Kazekage was trusting him, he would not fail him. He would not fail Suna.


End file.
